Book 1: Determination
by bobomin
Summary: After the Winter War, Momo feels that she lacks the power to protect Toshiro. Her answer was to train and master bankai secrectly without Toshiro knowing. I need comments from readers to keep the reviewing and improving the story, thanks.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

After the Winter War, peace came back to the soul society. At the Squad 4 barracks, Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant of Squad 5 woke up from her coma after sustaining serve injuries during the Winter War.

When she woke up, she saw her childhood friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya and also Captain of squad 10 sitting on a chair next to her waiting for her to be awake.

She spoke in a soft voice, "Shiro-Chan, where am I and what am I here for?"

Toshiro was shock by her sudden action.

He said, "Momo you are in the Squad 4 barracks for medical treatment after attaining serious injuries during the winter war against that bastard Aizen ..., wait I will get Captain Unohana to check on you and do not run away until she comes is that okay?"

Momo in a cheerful voice said, "Shiro-Chan, I cannot move out from the bed, so how can I run away?"

He said "Good point, I would get back to you on it later."

He then ran off to find Captain Unohana about Momo being awake.

Captain Unohana came in and examined her, she said that Momo's condition was stable and ready to leave the next day if nothing else happen to her.

After Captain Unohana left, Momo asked Toshiro, "Shiro-Chan, why do you always protect me instead of me protecting you?"

He replied in a gentle tone, "First of all, you are a bed wetter and second of all, you do not have a bankai"

She said in an annoyed and angry voice, "Shiro-Chan, stop it I am no longer a bed wetter and what about not having a bankai!"

He said in a serious tone, "If you have no bankai, then you lack power and in return how can you protect others from big trouble!"

She argued back in a frustrated tone, "So now you think that having a bankai is important, fine I am sorry for wasting your time, Captain Hitsugaya, you may leave now as I want to sleep!"

He was shock and confuse about what he just heard.

He said in an apologetic tone, "Momo that was not what I meant!"

She said in an even angrier voice, "You know what, I don't care just get out now, you are disturbing a sick person's rest!"

He then left the room, looking down and having a deep thought whether what he said to her was appropriate or not.

At the same time Momo was thinking whether Toshiro said was corrct or not.

After a long period of time, she decided that she needed to have a bankai so that she could protect Toshiro this time around. At the same time she decided that nobody should know about her bankai training especially Toshiro all else he would go over protective of her.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations for training

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, I only own the story.**

**Chapter 2: Preparations for training**

Momo was walking along one of the pathways in the Seireitei and she saw Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi.

She greeted both of them.

Knowing Captain Zaraki he would not be bothered but on the other hand Yachiru replied her, "Hello Bun- Bun, what are you doing?"

Momo replied in a happy voice, "I am going to the Shinigami Women's Association meeting."

Yachiru gave a shock look and immediately leapt off Captain Zaraki's back and at the same time she said, "Bye Kenny, see you later!"

Momo in a timid voice said, "Excuse me Captain Zaraki, if you do not mind can you answer one question?"

Captain Zaraki said, "Okay but if you take too long of my time I would fight you! "

Momo said, "Captain Zaraki why do you always wear an eye patch?"

Captain Zaraki said in a monotone voice, "I wear this eye patch because I ask the Shinigami Research and Development Institute to make it to conceal my excess reiastu."

Momo said, "Thank You for your answer, bye bye"

Captain Zaraki said, "Yeah, whatever."

Momo then use her shunpo to reach the meeting on time, at the same time thinking about the eye patch.

At the meeting, there was a special guest, it was Yoruichi Shihoin. She spoke about women needing to become stronger to prove to the men that they are wrong to assume females are weak.

Momo had a sudden idea, what if Yoruichi knows a secret place to train? It would work out perfectly!

After the meeting, she went to Yoruichi and said, "Good evening, Miss Yoruichi, I am Momo Hinamori of Squad 5, I am inspired by your speech of being stronger. If possible could you tell me where to train secretly so that my attacks would not hurt anyone?"

Before Yoruichi could respond Captain Soifon angrily said, "Where are your manners! Do you know who she is? She is the 22nd head of the shihoin clan, therefore she should be called Lady Yoruichi!"

Before Momo could respond, Yoruichi said, "That is enough Soifon, it is okay for people to address me as Miss Yoruichi."

Then Captain Soifon blushed and said sorry to Momo and Yoruichi.

Yoruichi passed a map to Momo which shows a hidden training ground and a note not to let anyone else know of the place.

Momo happily thanked her and left the meeting room.

She decided to go to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute to have them make something to conceal her extra reiastu.

On the way she saw Nemu and Yachiru, she walk towards Nemu and said hi to her.

But being Nemu, she replied in a montone voice.

Momo ask her in a polite tone, "Nemu can you make something to conceal excess reiastu"

Nemu said, "I cannot do it because Master Mayuri would scold me."

Momo in sad voice said, "It is okay, thanks anyway..."

Yachiru then said, "Acting- vice president, please do it for Momo!"

Nemu blushed mildly and said, "Understood Madame president. By the way Momo what design do you want."

Momo happily said, "A peach shape hairclip please"

Nemu said, "Alright you can collect the hairclip tomorrow"

Momo happily said, "Thank You Nemu."

On the way back to the Squad 5 barracks she bump onto Toshiro, Toshiro was giving a sorry look for the previous day incident.

He took a deep breath and said his apology to Momo.

Momo said, "It is okay Shiro- Chan, we still can be friends."

Toshiro then walk her back to her quarters.

Even though she had forgiven him, but she had not given up hope of achieving a bankai.

All of a sudden, Toshiro ask Momo if she was free tomorrow for lunch but she said she has a lot of administrative work to do. Toshiro left her room quietly but inside still feeling guilty for what he has done.


	3. Chapter 3: Final preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I own this story**

**Chapter 3: Final preparations**

The next day, Momo woke up ate her breakfast and grabbed her Zanpakuto. She ran off to the secret location to train.

On the way to there, she passed by the Shinigami Research and Development Institute and waited for Nemu to pass her the peach hairclip.

When Nemu passed to her the hairclip, she said to Momo that she puts it on for the first time, it would use her current reiastu as the benchmark so in the future it would conceal the excess reiastu to the same level when it was first put on.

After putting it on, she thanked Nemu and left for the secret training ground.

When she reached the place stated at the map she saw an old house, she decided to go in and saw a trapdoor open leading downwards.

When she climbed down the ladder she saw a huge training ground.

She was looking at the place in disbelief as it is below a small old house.

All of a sudden Yoruichi appeared out of nowhere and gave Momo a shock.

Yoruichi then asked her whether the training ground is good enough for her.

She replied that it was more than enough.

Yoruichi then asked what kind of training is Momo doing here.

She replied in a confident voice, "Bankai Training."

Then Yoruichi asked her how long have she tried to subdue her zanpakuto spirit.

Momo replied softly, "I have not tried to subdue because previously I felt no need but now I feel that it is necessary to protect others."

Yoruichi asks her whether Momo is interested in achieving bankai within 3 days.

Momo was shocked that bankai can be achieve in a very short period of time.

Momo asked Yoruichi what was the catch for doing it.

Yoruichi explained, "You can only train for 3 days straight no more all else it would be dangerous to your life plus if you fail in this method you would have to train even harder for the next 10 years to achieve bankai."

Momo said in a determined tone, "Yes, I would do it."

Yoruichi then shunpo off and came back with Tenshintai.

Momo gave a surprised look and asked what it was.

Yoruichi said that the thing is called a Tenshintai and look like a white doll but it was an old item use by the stealth force to force a zanpakuto spirit to materialise into their world instead of you going into your inner mind to find them.

Momo continue to look amaze at the Tenshintai.

Yoruichi said, "To make your zanpakuto spirt materialise you need to stab the Tenshintai with your zanpakuto"

Momo excitedly asked, "Can I try it now?"

Yoruichi said with a smile, "Sure, why not?"

Momo grabbed her zanpakuto and stabbed it through the tenshintai.

Suddenly, a light appeared out of from the tenshintai.

When the light disappeared, a small girl appeared with brown hair dressed in a white kimono jacket, a purple hakama, a light yellow obi tied into a bow around her waist, two long ribbons on the end with a cylindrical shape hairclip on both bangs and a hairpin. She also carries two large bells attached to a pink sash which encircles her body.

Momo gasped in shock and said, "Tobiume is that you?"

Tobiume replied in a gentle voice, "Yes, it is me mistress."

Momo said in a slightly frustrated tone, "I told you to call me Momo for the past few times in my inner mind!"

Tobiume gave a smile and said, "Alright Momo, I heard your conversation just now and I would give you challenges and if you pass all of it then I would teach you bankai but if you cannot accomplish by the end of the 3rd day, then I would wait for you to subdue me."

Momo said, "Okay, so what is the first challenge?"

Tobiume smiled and said, "Hide and Seek"


	4. Chapter 4: Bankai training part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I own this story**

**Chapter 4: Bankai training part 1**

Momo was in shock and said, "I beg your pardon?"

Tobiume said, "As I said, we are going to play hide and seek."

Momo calmed down and said, "Okay so how does it work?"

Tobiume said, "I would transform this place if a lot of flying plum trees and you must destroy the tree that I am hiding in, you can use your shikai release, unreleased state, kido or hakuda."

Momo gave a worried look and said, "If I cut the correct tree would you be destroyed?"

Tobiume laughed and said, "Of course not silly, are you ready to begin?"

Momo said, "I'm ready!"

All of a sudden, Tobiume turned into a plum tree floating in the air and not only that more began to appear until the whole place was close to full of plum trees floating around.

Tobiume said, "You may begin!"

Momo said in a soft voice, "Miss Yoruichi, please stand far away because I do not want you to get hurt during the training."

Yoruichi was laughing and said, "How can I get injured during your training!"

Momo said in a more persuasive voice, "I insist that you move further away from me, thanks."

Yoruichi said, "Fine fine, I would move away just in case I would be hurt hahaha!"

Momo said in a cheerful voice, "Thank you!"

Momo raised her left arm forward and outstretched with her right hand supporting the left arm. She opened her left palm facing flat at the floating plum trees.

She said, "Hado no. 88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

All of a sudden, a gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy was released from her palm.

It created a massive explosion, when the smoke was cleared a huge number of trees were destroyed.

Yoruichi was shocked at what just happened, in her mind she was wondering how could Momo use a kido in the 80's without and incantation.

The power of the kido used seemed to be way more powerful then what Tessai, the former Kido commander of the Kido Corps was able to perform.

Tobiume said, "Not bad but you still can't find me try harder!"

Momo used the same kido over and over again but to no avail Tobiume was found.

Momo use her pointed her left index and middle finger at one group of remaining trees and said, "Hado No.73: Soren Sokatsui!"

Two blue concentrated bursts of spiritual energy came out of her fingers and hit the group of remaining trees.

Yoruichi remained shock on what just unfolded in front of her.

After using a lot of kido to find Tobiume, Momo became hungry.

Yoruichi brought lunch over for Momo to eat.

Momo thanked her and ate.

_**Meanwhile at the Squad 5 barracks**_

Toshiro was walking all over the place looking for Momo to have lunch with her but to no avail.

Toshiro was thinking whether Momo was lying to him or not but he knew he could not doubt her.

He was lost at what happened so he went to ask the 3rd seat, but the 3rd seat said that Momo would not be available for the next few days due to some special mission requested by Yoruichi Shihoin.

He walked out of the barracks feeling sad and shock.

_**Back to the secret training ground**_

Momo finished her lunch, she decided to try a new kido she had been practicing for quite a while.

Tobiume said, "Momo before you try anything else please look into your heart and mind all else you would not be able to find me."

Momo understood what Tobiume had said and went into a state of intense meditation.

In her mind Momo saw a flying plum tree with an outline of pink spiritual energy.

When she opened her eyes, there was a flying plum tree with the same outline of pink spiritual energy but it was surrounded with by a handful of flying plum trees.

Momo said happily, "I found you!"

Momo pointed at the tree.

Tobiume said, "Oh really but there are a lot of trees at the place you are facing are you sure you want to continue?"

Momo said confidently, "Yes, I would continue."

Tobiume sighed and said, "Go ahead as you wish."

Momo said, "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Hado No.91: Senju Koten Taiho! "

When she was chanting ten pink energy points appeared and when she finish saying it aimed at the tree even though is block by other trees.

A huge explosion occurred, after the smoke disappeared Tobiume appeared.

Tobiume smiled and said, "Congratulations Momo, you have pass the first round."

Momo smiled and said, "Thank You Tobiume, so what is the next challenge?"

Tobiume sighed and said, "Momo, we are done for tonight you need to rest enough for tomorrow's challenge."

Momo frowned but still remained positive and said, "Okay."

Yoruichi had just recovered from the shock of her using a kido in the 90's with so much power even if incantation.

Yoruichi said, "Momo good job, I suggest you to take a bath here as the water here has healing properties and have your dinner here."

Momo said, "Thank You"

After taking a bath and having dinner, Momo decided to head back to the Squad 5 barracks.

On the way back she saw Toshiro, he seems to be waiting for her.

Toshiro ran towards her and said, "Momo how are you? Are you hurt? Are you hungry, do you want to have supper?"

Momo said, "I am okay, I am not hurt and I am not hungry thanks. Anything else do you want to tell me?"

At that moment Toshiro blushed mildly and said, "Momo I..."

Momo said, "Yes, go on."

Toshiro said, "I... want to say goodnight to you that's all."

Momo said, "Oh then goodnight to you too, Shiro- Chan!"

When they both parted ways, Toshiro was thinking should he confess to Momo.

**Author's note**

**Hado No. 91 Incantation use is the manga version not the anime version**

**How is the story so far?**

**If possible by a few days time I would update again!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bankai training part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I own this story.**

**Chapter 5: Bankai Training Part 2**

_**In the early morning**_

When Momo was still asleep, in her dream she saw a huge flaming bird in front of her.

She was shocked and asked in a scared voice, "Who are you?"

The bird said, "You would find out soon enough."

Then the bird faded from her dreams.

She suddenly woke up and realised that she was dreaming.

When she turned to look at her surroundings, she realised that her whole bed was hot and certain parts were charred.

She was shocked at what happen but assumed that the night was very hot and the charred portions were due to old accidents.

She decided to shower as she was very sweaty.

After her bath, she ate breakfast and left for the secret training ground.

When she left her quarters, she was unknowingly being followed by Toshiro.

Momo felt something was amiss, she decided to conceal more of her reiatsu.

Toshiro was still following her, until Captain Soifon bumped into him from above.

Captain Soifon apologised to him for injuring him as she was practicing a new technique.

When Toshiro tried to sense for Momo's reiatsu, it could not be found.

Disappointed, he left the scene and headed back to his barracks.

Meanwhile, Momo arrived at the secret training ground without anybody following her.

Yoruichi appeared from nowhere and in a strict tone she said, "Momo, did you know that Captain Hitsugaya was following you!"

Momo was shocked and in an apologetic and sad tone she said, "I am very sorry..."

Yourichi calmed down and smiled at her.

She said to Momo that it was okay as she had anticipated it, hence she asked Soifon to follow Momo to prevent anybody from following her.

Momo, cheered up and decided to continue training.

She stabbed her zanpakuto again and Tobiume materialised again.

Tobiume greeted her politely.

Momo greeted her as well and asked her what the challenge was.

Tobiume smiled and said, "Tag."

Momo in a shock voice said, "I beg your pardon?"

Tobiume replied, "Yes Momo, I said Tag."

Momo said, "Okay so how does it work?"

Tobiume said, "I would try to run or fly within the training zone and you must Tag me with your bare hands but you can use any means necessary to slow me down."

Momo gave a smile and said, "Okay, can we start now?"

Tobiume smiled and said, "Why not?"

She started to fly up while Momo tried to use Shunpo to catch her but failed.

After various attempts trying to catch her, Momo decided that she needed to rethink her stratergy.

Momo was talking to herself at the same time Tobiume taunted her.

Momo released her zanpakuto, and use it to release a few fire balls to stop Tobiume from flying very fast.

Even after trying that a few times, she was still unable to catch her.

It was lunch time and Yoruichi brought lunch for Momo.

Tobiume dematerialised but Momo kept on moving in all directions trying something out.

After a while Momo stopped her actions and ate her lunch.

Yoruichi was eating lunch with her but at the same time she was thinking if Momo could really achieve Bankai by tomorrow.

Momo thanked Yoruichi for the lunch and waited for Tobiume to materialise again.

Tobiume smiled and said, "Momo are you sure you can catch me this time?"

Momo gave a confident reply, "I think so."

Tobiume began to fly around very fast but Momo remained calm.

Momo said, "Bakudo No.62: Hyapporankan"

All of a sudden, a blue- white glowing rod form in her arm and threw it at Tobiume .

The rod began to multiply with all of them continuing to aim at Tobiume.

Tobiume barely managed to avoid it and said, "That was a close one all else I would have been caught."

When Tobiume resumed moving, she felt a strange feeling.

Then when she tried to move further forward, she realised that she could not move anymore.

She realised that she was caught in Momo's Kido net, which was placed when she dematerialised during lunch break.

Momo smiled and said, "I suggest that you give up now!"

Tobiume said, "No, I would not give up!"

Suddenly, a huge amount of reiatsu was released from Tobiume.

Golden flaming wings started to come out of Tobiume's back.

Momo stared in awed.

Momo asked in a shocked tone, "Tobiume is that your true form?"

Tobiume said, "Nope, this isn't my true form this is my partial transformation to my true form."

Momo quickly said, "Bakudo No.4: Hainawa, Bakudo No.61: Rikujokoro"

All of a sudden a crackling yellow energy rope came out from her hand and binded Tobiume's arm.

After that 6 thin wide beams slam on to Tobiume's midsection trying to stop her from moving.

Tobiume laughed and said, "Momo, did you know that it does not work on me!"

Momo said, "I know that but I did not say that I was done!"

Tobiume looked in shock.

Momo said, "Bakudo No.63: Sajo Sabaku!"

A yellow chain appeared and binded Tobiume's upper body.

Tobiume reiatsu started to heat up causing the Kido casted to melt.

Momo decide to try one final trick.

Momo said, "Bakudo No.79: Kuyo Shibari!"

8 black holes with purple outline surrounded Tobiume and the 9th hole appeared in front of her chest.

Tobiume exclaimed, "How come I am not able to break free!"

Momo shunpo in front of her to touch her and said, "Tag, I win!"

Tobiume smiled and said, "Congratulations Momo, you have passed the second round."

Momo sighed and said, "Let me guess the final challenge would only be told to me tomorrow?"

Tobiume lauged and said, "Yes, you are correct!"

Momo heaved a louder sighed.

Yoruichi continued to be fascinated at what she was seeing and asking herself how it was possible to continuous casting powerful Kido without resting.

Momo asked Tobiume in a polite voice, "Do you by any chance know of a huge flaming bird?"

Tobiume laughed and said, "That is for me to know and for you to find out!"

Before Momo could ask any more questions, Tobiume dematerialised.

Yoruichi offered Momo to have a bath and have her dinner here.

Momo accepted her offer.

After bathing and eating her dinner, Momo left the secret training ground.

When she was approaching her quarters, she saw a sad looking Toshiro.

She asked him in a polite voice, "Hi Shiro- Chan what happen to you?"

He blushed mildly and said, "Nothing, I was doing my training then all of a sudden I collided with Soifon and sustain a few minor injuries."

Momo replied, "Oh, is there anything else you want to say?"

He blushed harder and said, "Nothing really, just wanted to say goodnight to you Momo."

Momo said, "Oh, then goodnight to you Shiro- Chan!"

After saying goodbye she left for her room.

When Toshiro was about to leave Yoruichi appeared.

Toshiro said, "Yes, how may I help you?"

Yoruichi laughed and said, "You should just tell her the truth!"

Toshiro said in an annoyed voice, "Just shut up about it, by the way what kind of secret mission was she in with you until you had to ask Soifon to stop me from following her."

Yoruichi said, "I can't tell you."

Toshiro felt angry and left.

**Author's note**

**How do you find the story so far?**

**If you have any ideas, you could contribute.**

**Remember to share it with your friends if possible!**

**I would try to update as soon as I can**

**Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoy it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Final challenge part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I own this story.**

**Chapter 6: Final challenge part 1 (The 1st book does not end in the next chapter, there are more chapters to come!)**

**In the early morning again**

Momo had the same dream as yesterday but this time round she did not feel scared.

She asked the huge flaming bird what the bird was.

The huge flaming bird replied, "I am the phoenix, the legendary fire bird."

Momo was shocked that the bird really existed as she read a few times in the Seireitei library that the phoenix was a legend.

Momo asked her a question, "What are you doing in my mind?"

The phoenix replied, "When the time comes, the truth would be shown."

Then the phoenix restrained her body with flames.

Momo shouted, "What are you doing?"

The phoenix remained silent.

Momo tried to break free, all of a sudden she felt some unknown power coming from inside of her.

The flames started to disappear and the phoenix said, "We will meet again soon."

Momo tried to shake of the dream by waking up.

She saw that her table and couch were on fire and her carpet and chair were burnt to ashes.

Momo quickly went to the toilet, grabbed a pail and filled with water to use to extinguish the fire.

After countless attempts the fire was put out.

She looked at her clock and realise she has not much time to reach the secret training ground.

She quickly changed, ate her breakfast, and grabbed her zanpakuto and use Shunpo to increase her speed instead of running.

Toshiro alone began to follow her again sensing something was amiss as a strong reiatsu which was able to make him kneel on to the ground, came out from nowhere and Momo was acting strangely.

He actually tried to ask Shinji, the new Captain of Squad 5 to help him but Shinji turned down his request.

He followed her from a distance and concealed his reiatsu even more to prevent being detected by Momo, Soifon and Yoruichi.

He entered through a forest, Soifon tried to ambush him but when she kick him.

He turned into ice and broke.

Soifon realised it was an ice clone!

At the end of the forest, the real Toshiro could not find Momo but instead saw Jidanbo.

Toshiro asked Jidanbo in a polite tone, "Hi Jidanbo, have you seen Momo?"

Jidanbo smiled and said, "Hi Captain Hitsugaya, Momo went back into the forest but another direction."

Toshiro thanked him and left immediately at the direction Jidanbo was pointing at without realising Momo went down a cliff.

After the coast was cleared Yoruichi appeared and thanked Jidanbo for his acting.

Meanwhile Momo stabbed her zapakuto again and Tobiume materialised again.

Momo asked Tobiume in a serious tone, "Tobiume is your true form the phoenix, were you the want that gave me the dream and did you materialise by yourself and burn my some of my furniture?"

Tobiume smiled and said, "Yes, so what if my true form is a phoenix and I gave you a dream!"

Momo gave the extremely shocked face and said, "What about my burnt furniture?"

Tobiume laughed and said, "Are you really that clueless?"

Momo said in an angry voice, "Yes, I am clueless so what happened?"

Tobiume said, "You must calm down."

Momo said in an annoyed voice, "Fine, I would calm down"

When Momo seemed calm down Tobiume began to continue.

Tobiume said, "Your burnt furniture was due to you."

Momo gave a shock look and said, "How did I burn my furniture?"

Tobiume said, "Isn't it obvious that your reiatsu only gives a red colour but during the process of training for bankai, you have unlocked even more power that was hidden inside of you hence your reiastu would heat up and become fire."

Momo said, "Okay... Can we get back to training?"

Tobiume smiled and replied, "Sure, why not?"

Momo said, "What is the final challenge?"

Tobiume smiled and said, "The final challenge is to not die before sunset."

Momo was laughing and said, "The previous 2 days I manage to catch you and find you now you want me survive your attacks?"

Tobiume said, "Yes correct I want you to survive the attacks but not in my current form."

Momo stopped laughing.

Momo replied in a scared tone, "You mean the ... Phoenix."

Tobiume laughed and said, "Yes that is my true form and I am not going to go easy on you. Are you ready to start?"

Momo said in a soft voice, "I am ready."

Tobiume started to grow a pair of flaming golden wings and after that a huge flame engulfed her and once the flame faded away she became phoenix.

Tobiume started breathed out fire and it was headed towards Momo.

Momo knew that she could not dodge it said, "Bakudo No.81: Danku!"

Suddenly a rectangular shape energy appeared and barely stopped the fire.

Momo said, "I do not want to try this on you but I have no choice so I am sorry."

Momo holds his palms away from her with the arms extended out to the sides and clasps his/her hands together with the fingers intertwined intricately.

Momo said, "Bakudo No.99 Part 1: Kin."

All of a sudden, spiritual fabric went over her body and brought her down to the ground and iron shafts were use to hold the fabric in place.

Tobiume laughed and said, "Did you think that weak kido of yours can hold me!"

Momo said, "I know it cannot completely hold you but ..."

Tobiume replied, "But what!"

Momo pointed a finger at her and said, "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Hado No91: Senju KotenTaiho!"

As she was chanting, 10 pink energy points appeared and when she finished chanting the energy points fired at Tobiume.

After the smoke faded away Tobiume was still flying.

Tobiume said, "The same tricks would not work on me, try something else."

Momo was in deep thought on how to survive her attacks but at the same time Tobiume was rushing towards.

Momo almost manage to escape her attacks.

The tip of the wings came in contact with Momo's left shoulder.

Momo skin on her left shoulder was burnt and she was groaning in pain.

Momo had an idea she used flash step to reach to the pond.

When she reached the pond she jumped in.

Her burnt skin started to heal and making her relaxed.

Tobiume breathed out fire at the pond.

Momo escaped but most of the water in the pond evaporated.

Tobiume laughed and said, "I have cut off your healing supply what are you going to do now?"

All of a sudden, Tobiume saw a lot of purple cherry blossoms falling around her.

She at the same time felt that her vision was getting blurred and unfocused, her consciousness became muddled, disorientated and confused.

Tobiume said in an angry voice, "How dare you use Hakufuku?"

She soon blackout and fell onto the ground after trying to resist it for a long period of time.

Momo heaved a sigh of relief that it was over for now.

To make sure Tobiume stays onto the ground, Momo slammed her finger to the ground and said, "Bakudo No.99 Part 2: Bankin!"

The ground suddenly released white spiritual energy that forms into a white fabric and covered Tobiume completely from head to toe, after that she was stabbed by numerous metal bolts and finally she was smashed with an immense metal cube from above.

Momo collapsed onto the ground panting for air and sweating intensely.

Yoruichi appeared and helped her up.

Yoruichi congratulated her for a job well done and offered her lunch.

She thanked Yoruichi and ate her lunch.

_**Meanwhile at the Squad 1 barracks**_

Head Captain Yamamoto called for an emergency meeting.

Head Captain Yamamoto said, "Sorry take up your time, as you all know we have an unusual situation."

Most of the captains gave a clueless face.

Head Captain Yamamoto said, "Today morning there was a huge release of reiastu that it moved my beard slightly and not only that a huge number of Shinigami were forced to the ground. Anybody knows who might have done this?"

Everybody was looking at Captain Zaraki.

He claimed that it wasn't his doing until Captain Kurotsuchi said he found where the huge amount of reiatsu originated.

Captain Kurotsuchi said, "My detector indicated that the reiatsu came from the room of Lieutenant Momo Hinamori of Squad 5 and when I sent my squad to find out what happened, we found most of the room charred."

Everybody gave a surprised look.

Head Captain Yamamoto continued to say, "I will pick a Captain to be in charge of the investigation and make sure what is said here could not be told to anyone else, is that clear?"

Everybody nodded their heads.

Head Captain said, "I would now be appointing Captain Shinji Hirako of Squad 5 to investigate this incident, you are now dismissed."

Toshiro was disappointed that he was not selected for the investigation.

**Author's note**

**I know the last challenge is long winded.**

**I would also like to have all of you readers input on my story so far.**

**If possible spread the word about my story or add it to your story favourite or alert list or both.**

**I would try to release the next chapter on time and sorry for this Chapter's delay.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing my story and I hope you enjoy it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Final challenge part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I do own this story**

**Chapter 7: Final Challenge part 2**

**After the captain's meeting**

Shinji went to Toshiro with a notebook and pen in his hand.

Shinji said, "What made you suspicious of my lieutenant?"

Toshiro said, "She started to lie to me more often, going on some special mission with Yoruichi that I am not allowed to know or follow and going back to her quarters late at night and acting strangely since a few days ago."

Shinji thanked Toshiro and left for Momo's room.

Then when Shinji reached Momo's room he realised that burn was not an accident but rather by her reiatsu.

Shinji was wondering what could cause Momo's reiatsu to be elemental.

He thought of only one possible explanation, bankai training.

If she was training for bankai, he would notice unless she was training at a secret location.

He was thinking of a secret location that Yoruichi would be there.

Suddenly, he thought that it could be the same place where he was first brought to when he was undergoing hollowfication.

When he was going to leave her room, Toshiro appeared.

He said, "Shinji, I want to help you in the investigation."

Shinji said in a strict voice, "No, you cannot help me any further as you are too attached to her and I am her captain."

Toshiro gave a sad face went off.

Shinji made sure that Toshiro didn't follow him and left in the direction of the secret training ground.

When Shinji reached the end of the forest, he saw Jidanbo.

Jidanbo said, "Good afternoon Jidanbo."

When Jidanbo turned around he got a shock.

He said in a shock voice, "Good afternoon captain Hirako."

Shinji said, "Where is Yoruichi Shihoin?"

Jidanbo said, "I do not know where she is, sorry captain Hirako."

Shinji in an annoyed voice said, "Stop lying Jidanbo I know that the two of you are good friends so you should know her whereabouts."

Before Jidanbo continued, the ground began to shake and fire in the form of a cylindrical shape appeared just behind Shinji.

Both Shinji and Jidanbo looked in shocked.

Shinji used Tanma Otoshi on Jidanbo and made him unconscious for a period of time.

Shinji concealed his reiatsu and used an illusion kido to hide his presence and went down the hole.

**Continuation from the end of Momo's lunch**

When Momo finished her lunch and recovered from most of her injuries, she was hoping that the sun would set soon.

All of a sudden an extremely huge amount of reiatsu was released and burned the ceiling of the training ground.

A circular fire came out from Tobiume and burned right through the ceiling and the patch of land above.

Momo gasped in shock and said, "Tobiume, why did you wake up?"

Tobiume laughed and said, "Do you think that you could achieve bankai easily?"

Momo said, "You seriously leave me with no choice!"

Tobiume said, "You have put all your tricks, there is no other tricks left I am sorry that it has to end like this."

Momo grinned and said, "Are you sure that I have used all my tricks? If so you are seriously forgetting about one!"

Tobiume started to get annoyed and said, "Are you trying to bluff me?"

Momo continued frowned and said, "I did not show anybody this technique and at full power before because it reminded me of Aizen but you leave me no choice!"

Tobiume said, "Don't tell me it is!"

Momo smiled and said, "Yes it is."

Tobiume realised what was going on and started to heat up the place and was storing up energy for one more final attack.

Momo said "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado No.90: Kurohitsugi!"

The surrounding started to darken and multiple boxes of black energy appeared with cross – shaped spears on each box.

It started to multiply and quickly covered Tobiume and lacerated her whole body.

When the boxes disappeared Tobiume was lying on the ground in pain.

Momo dropped onto the ground and continued to pant for air.

When the sun was about to set, Tobiume said, "Congratulations Momo for completing your final challenge and as a reward I would submit to you and teach you Bankai."

After she said it she began to fade away.

Momo said, "Thank You Tobiume."

Yoruichi helped Momo up.

Yoruichi said, "Congratulations Momo for being the 3rd person to achieve Bankai using this method!"

Momo smiled and said, "Thank You Miss Yoruichi, by the way who else achieved Bankai using this method?"

Yoruichi said, "They are Kisuke Urahara and Ichigo Kurosaki."

Momo's eyes widened and said, "You mean the former Squad 12 captain and the substitute shinigami that were declared heroes for stopping Aizen!"

Yoruichi said, "Yes."

Momo suddenly felt something was amiss in the area.

She looked around and couldn't find anything.

Momo realised that a familiar reiatsu but she can't tell who it from was.

Momo removed her peach hairclip.

All of a sudden a huge reiatsu started to shake the entire training ground and forced Yoruichi to lie flat onto the ground being able to move slightly, Momo started to realise whose reiatsu it was.

She put back her hairclip and said to Yoruichi, "Did you invite captain Hirako here?"

Yoruichi said, "No, why?"

Momo said, "Just asking."

She started to look at one direction.

**At the same time when Momo removed her hair clip.**

Head Captain Yamamoto was drinking his tea, he felt a strong reiatsu that was able to break his tea cup and other small objects in his room.

Most of the shinigami fell flat onto the floor unable to move.

Most of the captains managed to resist the fall but were moving very slowly, the whole place was shaking tremendously.

When the strong reiatsu disappeared, the alarm was raised for an emergency captain's meeting.

Head captain Yamamoto said, "Sorry to disturb you all but we now have a situation. A high level captain class reiatsu was detected but it was not known whom it belonged to. Furthermore we have lost contact with captain Hirako."

Everybody looked in shock, suddenly another wave of an even stronger reiatsu hitting the area this time all the captains were forced flat onto the ground except for head captain Yamamoto, captain Unohana, captain Kyoraku and captain Ukitake.

When the reiatsu disappeared, everybody was in shocked.

Head captain Yamamoto said, "I do not know who have that strong a reiatsu that was nearly on par with mine. We have no time to waste, I would be appointing captain class shinigami on this assignment of capturing this person if failure to capture this person then I would hereby order the excecution of this person!"

Captain Kyoraku whispered to captain Ukitake, "Old man Yama sure is getting desperate!"

Captain Ukitake nodded his head.

Head captain Yamamoto banged his stick against the floor and said, "Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shunsui Kyoraku and Kenpachi Zaraki , I would now appoint the three of you to be in charge of the strong reiatsu case, Squad 2 captain Soifon prepare your men and Squad 4 captain Retsu Unohana prepare your unit for any healing the rest of you get into."

When the head captain banged his stick the three captains disappeared.

**Meanwhile back at the secret training ground**

Momo nearly fainted after trying out her bankai.

Yoruichi grabbed onto her and asked her to take it easy.

Momo stood on her own two feet and walked towards the left and said, "I know you are there captain Hirako!"

Nothing happened so Momo continued walking forward and tried to grabbed onto something even though there was nothing and said, "Noren Mekuri!"

All of a sudden, a light blue and violet aura appeared along with Shinji.

Shinji smiled and said, "Hi Momo!"

Momo said, "Captain Hirako that was not funny."

Shinji gave a serious look and said, "Did you know that your room was burn by your own reiatsu and I was appointed to investigate the incident?"

Momo remained silent.

Shinji said, "Anyway not bad that you found out that I was using an illusion kido, by the way your reiatsu is strong without bankai and with bankai your reiatsu gets even stronger to the point that it is nearly on par to head captain Yamamoto."

Momo was shock and said, "On par with the head captain no way!"

Shinji remained silent.

Momo recovered from the shocked, she smiled and said, "Thank you captain Hirako! Can you keep it a secret from the rest?"

Shinji said, "Okay!"

Momo said, "Thank you captain Hirako!"

Shinji said, "Can we get back to the barracks and clean up the mess in your room?"

Momo said, "Yes"

She put on her peach hairclip, thanked Yoruichi for helping her and left with captain Hirako to the Squad 5 barracks.

On the way back they met the three captains.

Toshiro said, "Hi Momo, what happened to you?"

Shinji said, "Momo wanted me to train her so she had some slight injuries in the process that is all."

Captain Kyoraku said, "Shinji report back with Momo to the head captain."

Shinji said, "Okay, by the way what are you guys are here for?"

Toshiro said, "The head captain dispatched us to capture or eliminate a person who has similar reiatsu strength to the head captain. Do you have any idea who might it be from or where it came from?"

Momo kept her calmed and said, "Sorry Shiro – Chan I can't help you."

Toshiro said, "It is okay see you later!"

After they chatted, they headed for separate ways.

**Author's note**

**I know that I have not revealed Momo's bankai yet so please be patient **

**I would also like to have all of you readers input on my story so far.**

**If possible spread the word about my story or add it to your story favourite or alert list or both.**

**I would try to release the next chapter on time and sorry for this Chapter's delay.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing my story and I hope you enjoy it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Practice makes perfect part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I do own this story**

**Chapter 8: Practice makes perfect part 1**

**Momo and Shinji were making their way back to the Squad 1 barracks to see the head captain.**

On the way, Shinji asked Momo, "Eh Momo, do you like Toshiro?"

Momo blushed and said, "I like him as a friend as we were childhood friends!"

Shinji sighed and said, "Don't try to play dumb, I mean as do you love him?"

Momo blushed harder and said, "No"

Shinji sighed again and said, "Forget it, I already know the answer. By the way are you going to tell him about your bankai?"

Momo said, "I am not telling him."

Shinji said, "Why not I thought he was your childhood friend?"

Momo said, "That is not the issue, the issue is I feel guilty for what I have done to him and he being protective of me, therefore I feel that I should be the one to protect him."

Shinji laughed and said, "This sounds like an excuse to be around him, just tell him that you love him!"

Momo blushed madly and said, "Shut up captain Hirako!"

**Meanwhile at the investigation site**

The three captains reached the secret training ground and saw Yoruichi.

Captain Kyoraku said, "Well well what do we have here, an unexpected visitor."

Yoruichi said, "There is no need to be surprised gentlemen as this is my territory so how may I help you?"

Toshiro said, "What happened to this place?"

Yoruichi said, "Nothing much just some explosion from some of Kisuke Urahara old inventions."

Captain Zaraki said, "What a waste as I thought I could get a good fight."

Toshiro said, "Then what about the strong reiatsu?"

Yoruichi said, "Well I am not very sure about it, sorry."

Toshiro said, "It is okay, we would report our findings to the head captain."

Captain Kyoraku said, "What about the two of you go back ahead I want to have a drink with Yoruichi."

The two of them nodded and left.

Captain Kyoraku told out his bottle of sake.

Yoruichi sighed and said, "Shunsui, I know you are not finding me just to have a drink."

He drank his sake and said, "Still as suspicious as always. I know that lieutenant Hinamori is somehow involve in this and the intense reiatsu here is not only elemental it can only appear when bankai is released. "

Yoruichi kept her calm and said, "How would you know all of that as I said the damage was caused by a failed invention."

Shunsui drank again and said, "Being a captain for slightly more than 200 years, I would know a lot of things. For starters, lieutenant Hinamori did not report about the extensive damage to her room because she was not there when the fire was completely put out. Second of all burnt marks were not consistent with a regular fire and on top of that Mayuri 's scanners detected an average captain class level shinigami reiatsu."

Yoruichi continued to stick to her claim that it was an accident.

Shunsui said, "On top of that, this place was extremely burnt so I am concluding that a high level captain class reiatsu was here, I think that Momo was here because we saw her with Shinji coming from this direction and among the two of them only she has a fire type zanpakuto."

He took out another sake bottle and drank one cup.

After finishing his second bottle of sake he said, "Was Momo secretly training for bankai?"

Yoruichi said, "I would tell you if I have your word that you would not tell anybody about it."

Shunsui said, "Of course I would keep my words as if this was the first time you know me."

Yoruichi told everything to Shunsui, Shunsui gave an extremely shock look and told Yoruichi that it would be kept a secret.

**At the Squad 1 barracks**

Shinji and Momo greeted the head captain.

Head captain Yamamoto said, "Where have the two of you been, one has the room close to destruction and another failed to report in!"

Both apologised to the head captain.

Head captain Yamamoto said, "Captain Hirako so how was the investigation going along?"

Shinji said, "I have concluded that my lieutenant by accident started a fire with kido as the stove was spoilt but she did not notice that there was a fire in her room."

Momo said, "I am sorry to cause any inconvenience for others, I would accept whatever punishment given."

Head captain Yamamoto said, "Lieutenant Hinamori for your careless mistake I should reduce your salary to half for this month and you are to come out with your money to repair your room, is that understand?"

Momo bowed and said, "I understood what you have said Sir."

When they left, the two captains came back and reported their findings to the head captain.

Even though he was unconvinced about the reason he decided to let it go for now.

**Meanwhile back to the Squad 5 barracks**

Momo and Shinji were cleaning up the room.

Momo smiled and said, "Thank You Captain Hirako"

After room was cleaned up and new furniture was moved in, Momo had nothing else to do.

Shinji said, "Momo, what about you practicing your bankai on me at the secret training ground?"

Momo said, "Okay"

When the two of them left for the secret training ground, they saw Shunsui.

Shinji asked what was he doing here.

He said, "I am drinking with Yoruichi!"

Momo said, "Good evening captain Kyoraku"

He said, "Hi lieutenant can you show me your bankai in exchange I would not tell anybody about it."

Momo gave a very surprised look.

Momo said, "Okay if it is only for you."

Momo took of her peach hairclip and a strong reiatsu shook captain Kyoraku.

Captain Kyoraku gave a surprised look.

Momo said, "Bankai ! Eien no Fenikkusu Tobiume"

All of a sudden, flames engulfed her and after the flames disappeared.

A pair of golden wings was attached to Momo and both her arms were covered in fire.

Captain Kyoraku gave an even greater shocked look.

Shinji looked in amazement as he drew out his zanpakuto.

**Meanwhile at the Squad 10 barracks**

Toshiro was doing a huge pile of paperwork.

Rangiku walked up to him and said, "Captain have you seen Momo lately?"

Toshiro said, "no why?"

Rangiku laughed and replied, "How can you not see her for a day I thought the two of you were dating!"

Toshiro blushed hardly and said, "No, Momo and I are not dating plus why are you very free do you want me to give you extra paperwork!"

Rangiku immediately ran off.

Toshiro was thinking that should he confess to Momo.

**Author's note**

**Eien no Fenikkusu means eternal phoenix**

**I know that this chapter is short but do not worry!**

**I would also like to have all of you readers input on my story so far.**

**If possible spread the word about my story or add it to your story favourite or alert list or both.**

**I would try to release the next chapters on friday.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing my story and I hope you enjoy it.**


	9. Chapter 9: Practice makes perfect part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I do own this story**

**Chapter 9: Practice makes perfect part 2**

**Continuing from the Squad 10 barracks**

After Rangiku left Toshiro's office, Hyorinmaru appeared in front of Toshiro.

Toshiro gave a shocked look and said, "Hyorinmaru what are you doing here?"

Hyorinmaru said, "Master something is not correct with Tobiume and your girlfriend!"

Toshiro blushed and said, "She is not my girlfriend and what happen to both of them anyway?"

Hyorinmaru said, "Tobiume seems to have a stronger reiastu surrounding her and your girlfriend seems to be leaking small amount of elemental reiatsu."

Toshiro said, "So what are you trying to tell me?"

Hyorinmaru said, "I suspect that your girlfriend has achieved bankai."

Toshiro laughed and said that it was not possible for him not to notice if she was practicing for bankai.

Hyorinmaru sighed and disappeared.

**Meanwhile at the burnt secret underground training ground**

After drawing out his sword, Shinji said, "Collapse Sakanade!"

All of a sudden, the pommel of his zanpakuto became a large ring and the blade became straight and slim with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge plus five holes along the sword's length.

It started to rotate around his hand on its own and a pink mist appeared and a pleasant aroma was smelled.

Shinji said, "Go ahead Momo, try to attack me!"

Momo said, "Captain Hirako, are you sure?"

Shinji said, "Yes go on!"

When Momo tried to attack Shinji, she realised that all her actions were inverted.

Shinji said, "Surprised that you all of your actions are inverted?"

Momo said, "Yes, is it your zanpakuto ability?"

Shinji said, "Yes, it is."

Momo raised her left arm forward and outstretched with her right hand supporting the left arm. She opened her left palm facing flat at the Shinji.

She said, "Hado no. 88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

All of a sudden, a gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy in pink was released from her palm.

A small portion of Shinji's captain's haori was burnt off.

Shinji said, "Not bad but it seems that you would have to try harder."

Momo said, "Thank you."

As Momo tried the same attack again, she suddenly found a small cut on her right shoulder.

Shinji said, "Have you forgotten that when I was moving in front of you, I was actually moving from the back as I created an inverted world for you with everything inverted."

Momo use her pointed her left index and middle finger at one group of remaining trees and said, "Hado No.73: Soren Sokatsui!"

Two pink highly concentrated bursts of spiritual energy came out of her fingers and followed Shinji everywhere until he said, "Bakudo No.81: Danku!"

An energy shield came out and stopped the attack.

Shinji moved backwards to the spot Momo was.

He realised that he was stuck.

Momo said, "Captain Hirako, I know that I would be confuse so I created an invisible kido net to trap you and when you move around due to Soren Sokatsui chasing after you, you decided to block it and move away and you were caught even though you were not in front of me."

Shinji said, "That was impressive of you but I am not surrendering as I have other tricks up my sleeve."

Momo ignited the kido net with a fireball.

The kido net exploded and Shinji was nowhere to be found.

All of a sudden Momo felt another few cuts all around her body and she was moaning in pain.

Shinji reappeared and said, "That was another close shot."

Momo said, "Bakudo No.62: Hyapporankan!"

A pink energy rod was formed and when it was thrown to Shinji, it multiplied by a lot.

Momo softly said, "Bakudo No.63: Sajo Sabaku!"

A pink chained appeared and curved around thin air and suddenly Shinji appeared tied around the kido, "I guess I have no choice!"

Before the chain could tie him completely, he flashed his hand over his face and his hollow mask appeared.

He easily broke through the chain.

Momo fled backwards, at the same time she noticed that his zanpakuto returned back to its original shape.

Shinji gathered energy and fired a cero at Momo.

Momo swung her sword at Shinji and said, "Eien no fushichō, hi!"

As Momo swung her sword, a huge fire phoenix was created by the fire and was heading towards Shinji.

Shinji used his cero at full blast but couldn't stop it.

He said, "Shit, this is bad!"

Momo could not stop it as she was new to bankai.

All of a sudden, somebody said, "Bushogoma!"

A spinning circle of wind came into contact with the huge fire phoenix with tornado-like intensity.

After the wind died down the fire phoenix disappeared.

The person who used the skilled said, "Isn't that skill a bit too dangerous for a sparing match?"

He sighed and said, "Shinji what about you take a break for now as you are worn out let me try training Momo now."

Shinji said, "Ok, very well then."

**Author's note**

**Eien no fushichō, hi means eternal phoenix fire**

**Sorry readers for the late release and I would like to thank all those who gave ideas on how to improve my story.**

**Can you guess who that person whom saved Shinji?**

**I know that this chapter is short due to study commitments but do not worry there are more chapters to come!**

**I would also like to have all of you readers input on my story so far.**

**If possible spread the word about my story or add it to your story favourite or alert list or both.**

**I would try to release the next chapter on Friday.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing my story and I hope you enjoy it.**


	10. Chapter 10: Practice makes perfect final

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I do own this story**

**Chapter 10: Practice makes perfect part 3**

**At the secret training ground**

Momo said, "Captain Kyoraku are you sure you want to help me in my training?"

Captain Kyoraku said, "Why not, you have some amazing ability?"

Momo said, "Thank You."

Before Momo could do anything a hat flew right in front of her and suddenly it was cut by his blade, Momo managed to evade in time and landed on the ground.

Captain Kyoraku said, "Kageoni!"

All of a sudden, he came from behind Momo and managed to cut off the string hence the cloth flew away.

Momo's hair was let down.

Momo flew up and said, "Eien no fushichō, hi!"

As Momo swung her sword, a huge fire phoenix was created by the fire and was heading towards captain Kyoraku.

When the flames disappeared, he was no where to be found except for a burnt pink kimono.

Momo realising what had happend, she turned back and realised that captain Kyoraku was panting.

Momo said, "Are you okay?"

Captain Kyoraku said, "Yes, I am okay but you need to control the power of your attack or else your comrades may get injured."

Momo pointed her finger and said, "Hado No.4: Byakurai!"

A concentrated pink lightning bolt came out from her finger.

Captain Kyoraku said, "Bushogoma!"

When both attacked collided it created a huge amount of smoke.

Momo took the opportunity to make a kido net to try to catch him.

When the smoke disappeared, Momo flew higher.

Captain Kyoraku appeared above Momo but suddenly felt stuck.

Momo looked to him and said, "I knew you were coming from above so I created a kido net to trap you."

Momo touched him and said, "Bakudo No. 61: Rikujokoro."

Six thin, wide beams of pink light were slammed into his midsection.

Captain Kyoraku said, "Momo, is this your best kido move?"

Momo didn't reply him but instead she stretched her right arm and the right palm facing him and said, "Bakudo No.63: Sajo Sabaku!"

A pink chained appeared and bind Captain Kyoraku's arm.

Captain Kyoraku continued to give a relax look.

Momo continued to say, "Bakudo No.79: Kuyo Shibari!"

Eight pink energy holes appeared and surrounded him.

With the ninth hole appearing at his chest, severely immobilising him.

Captain Kyoraku gulped and said, "What are you planning to do?"

Momo said, "You would find out soon!"

Momo pointed at him and said, "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Hado No.91: Senju Koten Taiho!"

Ten very big pink energy points appeared and all ten fired at him.

A huge explosion was created as a result.

Captain Kyoraku said, "That was good move you had pull off."

Momo said, "Thank you and are you okay?"

Captain Kyoraku said, "Barely okay as I sustained quite a number of injuries due to your last attack."

Momo frown and said, "Sorry Captain Kyoraku."

Captain Kyoraku said, "It is okay, by the way I have notice that when you are in bankai your kido use is pink in colour and much stronger."

Shinji was amazed at what had happen to the place.

Captain Kyoraku said, "Momo, we should stop for the day."

Momo nodded her head and deactivated her bankai.

Both of them lied down on the floor to rest.

When Yoruichi came back, she got a huge shock.

She shouted at the three of them for wrecking her place.

All three apologised to her.

Yoruichi said, "It is getting late you guys should go but before that have supper."

Momo put back her peach hairclip.

After the three of them left, Momo thanked the two captains.

On the way to the squad 8 barracks, Captain Kyoraku said, "Eh Momo do you like Captain Hitsugaya?"

Momo blushed and said, "No, do I look like I am dating him?"

Captain Kyoraku said, "Yes."

Momo blushed even harder.

Shinji sighed.

When they reach the squad 8 barracks, Nanao was there.

She said, "Captain what happened to you and the others?"

Captain Kyoraku said, "We were training intensively that was why we were injured."

Nanao said, "Thank You Captain Hirako and Momo for bringing him back."

Shinji said, "You are welcome."

When they reach the entrance of the squad 5 barracks, they saw Toshiro.

Toshiro blushed and said, "Momo what happened to you, why did you let down your hair and how did you get all of these injuries?"

Momo replied, "I was having intensive training with captain Hirako and Kyoraku so that's how I got these injuries and one of them by accident cut of the string that tied my hair together."

Toshiro said, "I hope that you would be better soon, are you interested in visiting granny tomorrow?"

Momo said, "That depends..."

She turned and looked Shinji.

Shinji said, "Okay, you get the day off tomorrow."

Momo thanked Shinji and went back to her room.

When Momo was nowhere to be seen, Shinji said to Toshiro, "Just admit to her that you love her!"

Toshiro blushed and said, "I am scared of her rejecting me and her avoiding me for the rest of my life."

Shinji sighed and said, "You are a coward and goodnight."

**Author's note**

**Eien no fushichō, hi means eternal phoenix fire**

**Sorry readers for the late release and I would like to thank all those who gave ideas on how to improve my story.**

**I know that this chapter is late and short due to study commitments but do not worry there are more chapters to come!**

**I would also like to have all of you readers input on my story so far.**

**If possible spread the word about my story or add it to your story favourite or alert list or both.**

**The next chapter would be release the Friday the week after next which is 1st of June as I have examinations from next week onwards.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing my story and I hope you enjoy it.**


	11. Chapter 11:When granny isn't watching

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I do own this story**

**Chapter 11: When granny isn't watching**

Toshiro woke up early and freshen himself after that he waited for Momo outside of the squad 5 barracks.

Shinji woke up early and saw Toshiro at the entrance.

Shinji said, "Morning Toshiro, what are you doing here?"

Before Toshiro could say anything Shinji said, "I know you are here to find your girlfriend!"

Toshiro blushed and said, "Can you just shut up!"

Momo then walked to the entrance and said, "Good morning captain Hirako and Shiro- Chan, what is going on here?"

Toshiro said, "Nothing really and I said before call me captain Hitsugaya!"

Momo said, "Are you ready to visit granny?"

Toshiro said, "Yes, I am ready."

Momo turned towards Shinji and said, "Bye captain Hirako see you later!"

Shinji said bye to Momo and sigh immediately after she left.

On the way to granny, Toshiro and Momo were talking about how was life before being a shinigami.

Momo decided to touch Toshiro's hair.

Toshiro said, "Stop it bed wetter Momo!"

Momo said, "I am not a bed wetter, stupid Shiro- Chan."

Toshiro said, "You are..."

Momo said in an angry voice, "I'm what?"

Toshiro said, "Nothing"

Momo got even angrier and said, "So I am nothing in your eyes that is it captain Hitsugaya you have crossed the line!"

Toshiro said, "Momo I do not mean that."

Momo ignored what else Toshiro said and shunpo ahead.

When Toshiro caught up with Momo they were already at granny's house.

Granny saw them and said, "Hello Momo and Toshiro, how have both of you been?"

Both replied at the same time that they were fine.

Granny said, "That is very good, how about the two of you come in and enjoy?"

Both agreed and went in.

**Meanwhile back at the Sereitei**

Rangiku and her group of friends were sitting down and chatting about their life.

Rangiku said, "Do you people want to bet that my captain would kiss Momo by tonight."

Everybody stopped their conversation and asked why she was sure.

Her reply was, "This is because I got both their granny involve in helping me to bring them together!"

Nanao said, "You and your silly tricks would not work, if it does I would treat you lunch at any place you want!"

Rangiku said, "You are on!"

Most of the others just sighed at what just took place.

**Back at granny's house**

Toshiro said, "Momo, I am seriously sorry please forgive me."

Momo said, "On what account should I forgive you?"

Toshiro said, "On the account... that I am your childhood friend."

Momo sighed and said, "Fine you are forgiven Shiro- Chan."

They ate the lunch that granny had prepared for them.

They played games and read stories together.

When it was about time for granny to prepare for dinner, they realise that she has been gone for a few hours and had not came back even though she said she would be back soon.

Momo leaned on Toshiro and said, "Shiro- Chan I am scared that something would happen to granny?"

Toshiro patted her and said, "She would be okay."

Momo started to look at Toshiro and said, "Shiro- Chan can I hug you?"

Toshiro said, "Errrrr okay."

Momo hugged Toshiro with both heads staring at each other.

Their heads started going towards each other.

Momo was thinking whether Toshiro was going to do it while Toshiro was thinking if Momo was going to do it.

Their lips were getting closer and closer.

**Author's note**

**Do you think that they would both kiss each other?**

**Sorry readers for the late release as I was focus on the release of my new story.**

**I would like to thank all those who gave ideas on how to improve my story.**

**I know that this chapter is late and short due to study commitments but do not worry there are more chapters to come!**

**If possible I would also like to have all of you readers input on my story so far.**

**If possible spread the word about my story or add it to your story favourite or alert list or both.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing my story and I hope you enjoy it.**


	12. Chapter 12: Caught in the act?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I own this story**

Chapter 12: Caught in the act?

Both of them closed their eyes and their lips came into contact.

They remained in that state for a long time until they heard the bushes being rattled.

They snapped back into reality.

Toshiro said, "Whose there?"

Momo said, "Shiro- Chan the reiatsu is familiar but I cannot remember who it belongs to."

Toshiro opened the door and saw granny.

Granny said, "Sorry Toshiro and Momo I got lost, did I miss out on anything?"

Both blushed and said, "No."

**Meanwhile back in the Sereitei meeting room**

Rangiku said, "Who else wants to bet with me?"

Renji said, "I bet that they would not kiss."

Rangiku said, "If I win then what would you do?"

Renji said, "I actually have no clue."

Rangiku said, "You are to carry my shopping bad for a whole week."

Renji said, "You are on but prepare to lose and clean my room for a week!"

Everybody in the room sighed at what just happened.

All of a sudden a person from the messenger corps appeared.

The messenger said, "Captain Unohana of squad 4, Captain Kyoraku of squad 8 and Captain Ukitake of squad 13 are too report to head Captain Yamamoto at once."

The three of them left the room.

At the same time Soifon came back with a camera in her hand.

She looked at Rangiku and said, "I want my Yoruichi black cat plush toy to be bigger than we agreed on!"

Rangiku said, "Why?"

Soifon said, "I nearly got caught if not for Nemu passing me some gadget."

Nemu said, "That gadget is a prototype on distorting reiatsu so that it could not be recognise by others."

Rangiku took out a giant black cat plush toy from under the table.

Soifon saw the toy she immediately thanked Rangiku and play with it.

Rangiku took the camera and gave it to Nemu whom put the memory card into the projector.

The first hundred pictures were about Yoruichi.

Rangiku wanted to give up but at 101th picture she saw what she was looking for.

Everybody was staring in surprise.

The picture was showing both of them kissing passionately.

Rangiku was smiling, "Nanao and Renji time to pay up!"

Both of them sigh.

Renji said, "There goes my week..."

Nanao said, "There goes a part of my savings..."

Shuhei said, "Rangiku could you give me the pictures of them?"

Rangiku said, "Sure but you must treat me to dinner at any place I want."

Shuhei said, "Sure!"

Shuhei asked nemu for the pictures.

After an hour, he immediately took the pictures from Nemu and rushed back to his barracks to publish the picture.

**Meanwhile at the Squad 1 barracks**

Head captain Yamamoto said, "Have you heard of the legends about a dragon and a phoenix stopping evil when you were young?"

All three of them said, "Yes."

Head captain Yamamoto said, "Do you know what is being defined as evil in the legend?"

Captain Unohana said, "The knights of chaos and oblivion."

Head captain Yamamoto said, "Did you know that they really existed and the ones that keep their numbers in check are not us but rather the quincies."

The 3 senior captains looked in shock.

Captain Ukitake said, "How could this happen without us knowing?"

Head captain Yamamoto said, "Captain Kurotsuchi recently found out about it when he was researching on old quincy books."

Head captain Yamamoto said, "I need the three of you to check the library and the archive at central 46 for information on the knights of chaos and oblivion, on top of that I need you to check about the dragon and the phoenix."

Captain Kyoraku said, "Old man Yama, don't we have to ask the Ishida family about it?"

Head Captain Yamaoto said, "I have assigned Captain Kurotsuchi to personally ask them, if there is no question you may all leave."

All three captains took their leave.

**Back at granny's house**

Toshiro and Momo had a filling dinner, helped granny with the household chores and played more games with one another.

After a period of time they felt tied and went to bed.

**Author's note**

**Do you think that the knight of chaos and oblivion would play a major role in this story and the following stories?**

**Sorry readers for the late release due to unforeseen circumstances.**

**I would like to thank all those who gave ideas on how to improve my story.**

**I know that this chapter is late and short due to study commitments but do not worry there are more chapters to come!**

**If possible I would also like to have all of you readers input on my story so far.**

**If possible spread the word about my story or add it to your story favourite or alert list or both.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing my story and I hope you enjoy it.**


	13. Chapter 13: Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I do own the story.**

**Chapter 13: Surprises**

**In the early morning at granny's house**

Momo was sleeping on a separate mattress from Toshiro.

Momo was having a bad dream.

_**In her dream **_

_Momo saw people in shiny black amour, a blur image of a girl about her size with a hollow mask on her face, a black phoenix and worst of all she saw Aizen._

_When they were getting closer towards her, she told them to stay away from her._

_Momo took of her peach hairclip and said, "Bankai!"_

_Her whole dream was covered in fire._

**Back in the room**

Toshiro was sleeping normally until he felt the surrounding was getting hotter.

He thought that the weather was hot, but he realised that this was not the case as he asked Hyorinmaru to regulate the temperature to have a slightly cold feeling when sleeping.

He was asking himself whether there was a possibility of Momo producing the heat.

He said, "Momo, Momo wake up!"

After a few attempts Momo woke up.

Momo said, "Yes, Shiro- Chan."

He said, "Momo, did you cause this heat?"

Momo realised what had happened and said, "No, I do not feel hot why?"

He said, "Nothing really."

When he left the room, Momo heaved a sigh of relief as her secret was not revealed.

They ate breakfast at granny's house, thanked her and left for the Seireitei.

**At the Seireitei**

When Toshiro and Momo walked through the Seireitei, groups of female shinigami stared at them for a moment and continue their gossip about them.

Both of them did not know what was going on until they saw a shinigami from squad 9 selling the Seireitei news magazine.

When they approached the shinigami, the shinigami saw them and was shaking in fear.

Toshiro said, "Can I buy one copy?"

The shinigami said, "Captain Hitsugaya, there is no need to buy all captains and lieutenants get it for free."

The shinigami gave the two of them the magazine and immediately ran off.

When Toshiro flipped to the latest news section he was in shock.

He and Momo saw a big picture of them kissing passionately at night in granny's house.

Toshiro said, "Momo, let's go to squad 9 barracks and sort this out."

Momo nodded and both of them left for squad 9 barracks.

On the way there they saw Rangiku.

Rangiku said, "Hi captain, hi Momo"

Both of them said hi to her.

Rangiku said, "I saw the picture of both of you kissing, the two of you really look like a cute couple."

Both of them were blushing heavily.

Toshiro said, "Have you done your paperwork already?"

Rangiku immediately ran away.

Both of them continued to walk towards the squad 9 barracks.

**Meanwhile at the Seireitei Library**

Captain Unohana, Kyoraku and Ukitake were searching of books that talk about their childhood legend.

They found a few books about the dragon and the legend but there was nothing about the phoenix.

Then Captain Unohana went to ask the head librarian.

She said, "Hi, do you know are there any books about the phoenix that there are still in the library."

The head librarian replied, "Sorry Captain Unohana they were all loaned out already and may not be returned so soon."

She said, "May I know who borrowed it as we need the information due to a secret investigation."

The head librarian said, "Sure no problem, let me check for you."

The head librarian went to the computer and checked then return back to captain Unohana.

Captain Unohana said, "Have you found out?"

The head librarian nodded and said, "The books about the phoenix were borrowed by Lieutenant Momo Hinamori of squad 5."

Captain Unohana said, "Thank you for your help."

Captain Unohana walked towards the two other captains.

She said, "I am going to ask Lieutenant Hinamori the reasons on why she borrowed books about phoenix and I would ask her to pass the books to us for investigation."

Captain Kyoraku said, "Captain Unohana, what about I would ask her on your behalf?"

Captain Unohana said, "Thank you for your offer but I do not need help."

Captain Kyoraku sighs as he thinks that things would get complicated and messy between Momo and Captain Unohana.

**Author's note**

**Can anybody guess who the girl with a hollow mass is?**

**Sorry readers for the late release due to unforeseen circumstances.**

**I would like to thank all those who gave ideas on how to improve my story.**

**I know that this chapter is late and short due to study commitments but do not worry there are more chapters to come!**

**If possible I would also like to have all of you readers input on my story so far.**

**If possible spread the word about my story or add it to your story favourite or alert list or both.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing my story and I hope you enjoy it.**


	14. Chapter 14: A normal day with a few

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I do own this story.**

**Chapter 14: A normal day with a few exceptions**

Toshiro and Momo were on the way to the squad 9 barracks to settle the picture issue.

They were reading the magazine as they were on the go and found out that their picture was not the only picture in the article about the unseen side of high level shinigami.

The pictures included Captain Soifon playing like a small child with a big Yoruichi cat plush toy and Captain Kurotsuchi sleeping with a small Kisuke Urahara plush toy.

Toshiro and Momo could not help it and burst into laughter.

When they reach the Squad 9 barracks they saw a huge crowd.

Both of them knew exactly what was going to happen.

They saw both Captain Soifon and Captain Kurotsuchi scolding Shuhei and demand that his captain to come out.

When Shuhei said that the captain was not available, Captain Kurotsuchi said, "I do not care, I want your Captain to apologize to me as the picture was a fake!"

Shuhei said, "Sorry Captain Kurotsuchi but it was real as it flew out a window of your lab!"

Captain Kurotsuchi said, "How is it possible? How is it possible that I have a Kisuke Urahara Plush toy, I utterly hate that guy!"

Suddenly Captain Soifon said, "I agree with you for once Kurotsuchi, I too also utterly hate Kisuke Urahara ! And what is the picture of me playing with a Yoruichi black cat!"

Before Shuhei could say anything, Toshiro said, "Why can't the two of you shut up!"

Both Captains turn around and saw the two of them.

Captain Kurotsuchi said, "Well if it isn't the young couple."

Both were looking away from each other and blushing heavily.

Captain Soifon said, "The two of you look a bit too young to be a couple."

Toshiro said, "Shut up!"

Momo went towards Captain Soifon and whispered into her ears, "I know that you were the one who took the picture of Shiro- Chan and me."

Soifon got a shock as there was no way that anybody could track the commander of the stealth force unless that person could use kido to trace the reiatsu all the way.

Soifon sigh and left the Squad 9 barracks.

Captain Kurotsuchi said, "Do the two of you want to join my experiment?"

Both of them replied, "No, I am not interested."

Captain Kurotsuchi said, "What a waste, I am expecting the two of you to agree."

Captain Kurotsuchi was walking towards the exit, he whispered into Momo's ears, "I know what really happen to your room as you were unable to control your elemental reiatsu and I also know that the large reiatsu was release by you."

Momo was staring into blank air with a shock face.

Toshiro said, "Lieutenant Hisagi, can you explain to me why the picture of Momo and me in the magazine?

Shuhei was standing in fear and said, "Captain Hitsugaya, actually it was Rangiku who ask Captain Soifon to take the picture of two you in secret plus she ask your granny to collaborate with her."

Toshiro said, "Rangiku !"

He held Momo's hand and use shunpo to reach his office.

**At the Squad 10 office**

Rangiku was drinking sake all of a sudden, she heard a loud bang and she saw an angry captain.

Rangiku said, "Hi Captain, hi Momo."

Toshiro said, "Rangiku, I am going to triple your paper work!"

Rangiku said, "Why?"

Toshiro said, "This is due to you setting me and Momo up!"

Before Rangiku could say anything he left.

Rangiku turned towards Momo and said, "How was the kiss, was it great?"

Momo was nodding her head and blushing madly.

Toshiro was thinking how great that kiss with Momo was.

Shinji appeared in front of him and said, "The two of you seriously look like a couple, so when are you going to confess to her?"

Toshiro blushed madly and said, "Shut up!"

Shinji said, "Whatever."

**Author's note**

**The next chapter is about Captain Unohana being very persuasive towards Momo **

**Finally I released my story on schedule.**

**I would like to thank all those who gave ideas on how to improve my story.**

**If possible I would also like to have all of you readers input on my story so far.**

**If possible spread the word about my story or add it to your story favourite or alert list or both.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing my story and I hope you enjoy it.**


	15. Chapter 15: A trip to the doctor

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I do own this story.**

**Chapter 15: A trip to the doctor**

Shinji was doing his paperwork until he noticed both of his arms.

They were covered with burnt marks.

There was a difference in the severity of each of the burnt marks.

He wondered if his trainings did any help in controlling Momo's bankai.

The answer was no as, the burnt marks on his hand already showed that Momo's elemental reiatsu is constantly fluctuating.

On top of that, every time Momo uses bankai, the amount of elemental reiatsu released can sometimes vary a lot.

Now that he was thinking about it, in the previous few weeks there were very small tremors occurring in the sereitei for short periods of time when she released her bankai but yesterday a large tremor occurred when she released her bankai.

Yesterday, when Momo released her bankai and attacked Shinji, his left wrist was badly burnt.

He tried to resist the pain but failed even though he was able to hide it from Momo.

He was groaning in pain so he decided to find captain Unohana to treat his injuries.

When he reached the squad 4 barracks, he was greeted by the shinigami of squad 4 who were curious how he was able to bear the pain and most importantly who could have injured him to that extent.

When he went into captain Unohana's office, he saw her giving her usual smile at him.

Captain Unohana said, "Good morning captain Hirako, how may I help you?"

Shinji said, "Good morning captain Unohana, can you heal these burns."

Captain Unohana said, "Let me see what I can do."

Captain Unohana looked at Shinji arms and gave a very disappointing face.

Captain Unohana said, "I can instantly heal all the burnt wounds except for the burnt wound on your left wrist which would require a long period of time."

Shinji said, "I understand, thank you very much."

Captain Unohana smiled and applied kido on his body to heal him.

During the healing process, captain Unohana said, "Captain Hirako, how did you get these burn wounds?"

Shinji said, "I accidentally burn myself."

Knowing that it is a lie, captain Unohana smiled and said, "Captain Hirako, how did you get these burn wounds?"

Shinji was turning his head and said, "I said it before it was an accident ..."

He was staring in fear.

Shinji said, "I was actually training with Momo while I got injured."

Captain Unohana said, "I have finished healing all your wounds completely except for the burn wound on your left wrist and could you get lieutenant Hinamori to come to my office for a medical checkup?"

Shinji said, "Okay."

Shinji left with his bandaged left wrist.

**At the squad 5 barracks**

Momo was eating peaches in the office and captain Hirako came in.

Momo said, "Good afternoon captain Hirako, where have you been this morning?"

Shinji said, "I went to see captain Unohana to settle something and she wants to see you in her office for medical check up now."

Momo gave a frown and said, "Captain Hirako, I am okay I am not sick!"

Shinji said, "Can you just go for the check up!"

Momo gave a big frown and left.

**At the Squad 4 barracks**

Captain Unohana was doing her paperwork suddenly Momo came in.

Momo said, "Captain Unohana, can I not do the check up?"

Captain Unohana said, "Why?"

Momo said, "I ate peaches."

Captain Unohana said, "Okay... so how is it related to the check up?"

Momo said, "I believe that eating a peach a day would keep the doctor away."

Captain Unohana laughed and said, "It does not so let's get on with the check up."

Momo sighed and said, "Okay..."

As she was doing a check up with Momo, she muttered, "This is odd, very odd."

Captain Unohana sighed.

**Author's note**

**This and the coming few chapters are about Captain Unohana and Momo**

**Sorry for the late release as I have study commitments, I would try my best to release new chapters weekly.**

**I would like to thank all those who gave ideas on how to improve my story.**

**If possible I would also like to have all of you readers input on my story so far.**

**If possible spread the word about my story or add it to your story favourite or alert list or both.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing my story and I hope you enjoy it.**


	16. Chapter 16: Unexpected findings

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I do own this story.**

**Chapter 16: Unexpected findings**

**At Captain Unohana's office**

When Captain Unohana was doing a medical check up on Momo she found something odd about her.

She realised that Momo's reiryoku was not evenly distributed and on top of that small amount of elemental reiatsu was leaking from her.

After the check up, Captain Unohana smiled and said, "Lieutenant Hinamori you seem to be in the pink of health."

Momo smiled and said, "Thank You Captain Unohana, if there is nothing else may I leave your office?"

Captain Unohana said, "Lieutenant Hinamori, I heard you are an avid reader is it true?"

Momo said, "Yes."

Captain Unohana said, "I am interested in reading a book about phoenix, a legendary bird, do you know where to find the book?"

Momo started to sweat and said, "Sorry Captain Unohana, I do not know where to find a book about phoenix."

Captain Unohana said, "It is okay Lieutenant Hinamori, thank you for your helped."

Momo greeted Captain Unohana farewell and left her office.

Captain Unohana sat down and read the results of Momo's check up and concluded something was amiss.

Captain Unohana called Isane to come into her office.

Isane said, "Do you need me to do anything for you Captain Unohana?"

Captain Unohana said, "Isane could you look after the squad for a while?"

Isane said, "Yes Captain Unohana but where would you be going?"

Captain Unohana said, "I am going to the Shinigami Research Development Institute to find Captain Kurotsuchi about his research."

Isane said, "But Captain, Captain Kurotsuchi is a dangerous person!"

Captain Unohana smiled and said, "It is okay Isane, I would be okay."

Isane sighed and said, "I understand Captain."

**At the Shinigami Research Development Institue**

Captain Kurotsuchi was doing his research until Nemu brought Captain Unohana into the room.

Captain Kurotsuchi said, "Well, Well isn't it Captain Unohana what you want?"

Captain Unohana said, "Captain Kurotsuchi, have you notice anything different about lieutentant Hinamori?"

Captain Kurotsuchi said, "Of course I have notice a difference in her, I have eyes around the entire Seireitei, do you think she would not be noticed by me?"

Then Captain Kurotsuchi pressed a button and a huge screen appeared with smaller screens showing different parts of the Seireitei.

The smaller screens changed to occasions of Momo's activities in the Seireitei.

One of the screens showed Momo being in her room before it was partially burned.

Another screen showed the findings of Momo's partially burnt room which was not officially released.

The screen showed that the fire was due to elemental reiatsu being released.

Captain Unohana started to wonder what is the true potential of Momo's abilities.

Captain Kurotsuchi saw a file held by Captain Unohana's hand and said, "Captain Unohana is that Lieutenant Hinamori's medical report file?"

Captain Unohana said, "Yes, it is her medical report file."

Captain Kurotsuchi smiled and said, "Let me take a look!"

Captain Unohana smiled and said, "Provided you pass me all the data involving Lieutenant Hinamori."

Captain Kurotsuchi said, "What if I do not comply with your request?"

Captain Unohana gave her trademark smile and said, "I would report you to the head captain for spying on people."

Captain Kurotsuchi in a frustrated tone said, "Okay I would agree to your terms!"

When the both of them exchange their information and read each others information, they realised both knew certain things that the other does not know.

Captain Kurotsuchi laughed and said, "Looks like lieutenant Hinamori is going to be an interesting test subject!"

Captain Unohana learnt that the tremors that occurred and the elemental reiatsu released could be somehow related to Momo.

Captain Unohana sighs at Captain Kurotsuchi's reaction.

**Author's note**

**The next few chapters are about Captain Kurotsuchi and Momo**

**Sorry for a very late release of the chapter.**

**I would like to thank all those who gave ideas on how to improve my story.**

**If possible I would also like to have all of you readers input on my story so far.**

**If possible spread the word about my story or add it to your story favourite or alert list or both.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing my story and I hope you enjoy it.**


	17. Chapter 17: Issues and possibilities

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I do own this story.**

**Chapter 17: Issues and possibilities**

**At the squad 10 barracks**

Toshiro was lying on the couch having a nap, when hyorinmaru materialised in his mind.

Hyorinmaru said, "Master sorry to disturb you but I feel that something is off about Momo"

Toshiro said, "I agree, I sense she is leaking a little bit of elemental reiatsu but if Momo is able to use bankai … she would have told me … but that aside, recently I sense that her reiryoku is slightly foul."

Hyorinmaru said, "Master there is a possible explanation.""

Toshiro said, "Hyorinmaru, what is your explanation?"

Hyorinmaru said, "It could be Tobiume trying to act rebellious with Momo or it could be worse."

Toshiro shouted, "What do you mean worse?"

Hyorinmaru calmly said, "Both Tobiume and Momo could have been infected by a hollow's soul….."

Toshiro shouted, "It is not possible for hollowfication to occur!"

Hyorinmaru said, "Why not, after all her former captain did hollow experiments on shinigami and her current captain was a victim of it."

Toshiro was sweating profusely and looking distraught as he was trying to deny the possibility of his childhood friend turning into a monster.

Toshiro jumped from the couch and said to himself, "This is bad I need to ask Shinji quickly"

**Meanwhile at the Squad 5 barracks**

Captain Kurotsuchi walked into Shinji's office.

Captain Kurotsuchi smiled and said, "Hi Shinji could I borrow your lieutenant?"

Shinji looked up and said, "Oh it's you Mayuri, why do you need Momo for?"

Captain Kurotsuchi banged the table and said, "How many times have I told you to call me by my last name, Kurotsuchi!"

Shinji sighed and said, "Okay Kurotsuchi, what do you need her for? Is it one of your crazy experiments?"

Captain Kurotsuchi banged the table again and furiously said, "I am going to let you live this time round but next time you may not be lucky!"

A few moments later Captain Kurotsuchi calmed down, "I need your lieutenant to accompany Nemu to the world of the living to investigate something."

Shinji said, "What do you want her to investigate?"

Captain Kurotsuchi said, "Recently, I have found a few old quincy books that talks about a group of knights having the ability to see spirits and eliminate them using their swords and the quincy manage to suppress them with the soul society hardly ever knowing of it."

Shinji said, "Okay … but I still do not see how we are involved!"

Captain Kurotsuchi said, "Wait! In the olden days, this group was deadlier then the quincy as they could withstand a lot of spiritual attacks and have deadly moves and on top of that it was also mentioned in the legends. Recently shinigami patrols in Karakura town were either killed or injured badly with swords used by men in armour. If these guys were the knights the soul society might be in serious danger. "

Shinji said, "Kurotsuchi, I would send my lieutenant to help but you must not try anything experiments on her."

Captain Kurotsuchi said, "Fine!"

Toshiro appeared at the door.

Captain Kurotsuchi said, "Thanks Shinji I would see you again some other make sure your lieutenant would report at the Shinigami Research Development Institute."

Shinji nodded his head, Captain Kurotsuchi left and Toshiro came in.

Captain Kurotsuchi made sure nobody saw him and he used Nisehada to blend with the outside walls.

Toshiro said, "Hi Shinji, I need your help to confirm something."

Shinji said, "Sure, what is it?"

Toshiro said, "I recently feel that Momo is slightly different and her reiryoku is slightly foul. Is there any possibility that there is a hollow inside her?"

Shinji said, "I do not think so but I would keep a lookout on her."

Toshiro bowed and said, "Thank you"

Toshiro left the room without knowing Captain Kurotsuchi was eavesdropping on their conversation.

Shinji sighed and said to himself, "If Momo has a hollow inside it could lead to…. "

Captain Kurotsuchi was smiling and said to himself, "If Lieutenant Hinamori has a hollow, maybe I can watch hollowfication first hand, but wait a minute hollowfication could lead to…"

Both at the same time said, "Soul suicide!"

**Author's note**

**The next few chapters are about Captain Kurotsuchi and Momo**

**Finally I am back to writing this story.**

**If possible I would also like to have all of you readers input on my story so far.**

**If possible I would try to update the story every week.**

**Within the next few chapters the first enemy would appear.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing my story and I hope you enjoy it.**


	18. Chapter 18: Issues at hand

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I do own this story.**

**Chapter 18: Issues at hand**

**At the squad 5 barracks**

Still at the squad 5 barracks, Shinji said to himself, "If soul suicide occurs, Momo would die … but at the same time she does not show signs of hollowfication but if Aizen had done something to her, she would have died or hollowfied before I came back and took over the squad again."

Shinji stood up and walk a lap around his room and sat down.

He said to himself, "Something doesn't add up, how can I not notice any foul reiryoku … but more importantly if she had been infected how do I approach the topic to her?"

Shinji sighed and continued with his paperwork but at the same time giving a worried look that his lieutenant may end up like him due to his mistake in the past.

**At the Shinigami Research Development Institute**

Captain Kurotsuchi was sitting on his chair in front of his big screen looking on articles about hollowfication.

The screen shows the known vizards and some early notes by Kisuke Urahara regarding hollowfication.

Captain Kurotsuchi looked calm but he was angry as there weren't a lot of information on the topic.

He said to himself, "If I cannot find any information, then I would create new information with any means necessary."

A hell butterfly came in and told him that all captains and lieutenants of the 13 Court Guard Squads are to assemble at the squad 1 barracks immediately for an emergency meeting.

Captain Kurotsuchi laughed loudly and said, "This is my chance!"

**At the squad 1 barracks**

All captains and lieutenants went into their positions.

Head captain Yamamoto looked around and said, "We have an urgent issue, recently patrols in Karakura town had been attacked by an unknown group. What makes this situation urgent is the fact that squad 13 lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki was sent to Karakura town to investigate the matter and was badly wounded and might have died if not for the intervention of the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends. "

Head captain Yamamoto looked at captain Kuchiki and said, "Captain Kuchiki, I have news that your sister is alright."

Byakuya gave a relax face and said, "Thank you for the information head captain."

Head captain Yamamoto said, "Captain Kurotsuchi has been earlier tasked by me to look into the attacks, I would now permit him to share his findings."

Captain Kurotsuchi stood forward and said, "They left a fragment of their amour and weapon after withdrawing. I took the remaining fragments and did an analysis on the symbol on one of the fragments and concluded it was a symbol of the chaos and oblivion."

Captain Kyoraku, captain Ukitake and captain Unohana stared at captain Kurotsuchi.

Captain Kurotsuchi continued, "You all should know by now that this supposed unknown group is the knights of chaos and oblivion. This time round they are seriously going to destroy the soul society."

All the captains gave a serious look.

Captain Kurotsuchi said, "This concludes my findings so far."

Captain Kurotsuchi took a step back to be back in line.

Head captain Yamamoto said, "I would now form an investigation team to investigate the knights of chaos and oblivion, Squad 10 captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, Squad 12 lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi, Squad 6 lieutenant Renji Abarai and lastly Squad 5 lieutenant Momo Hinamori. You are to report to the world of the living and aid Squad 13 lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki in the investigation! Squad 2 captain Soi Fon, your squad would prepare to attack the enemy, Squad 4 captain Retsu Unohana, prepare your squad to heal the wounded, Squad 12 captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi you are placed overall in charge of this issue and the rest of the squads are to defend the Seireitei!"

Head captain Yamamoto banged his staff onto the ground and the members of the investigation squad left the room immediately.

**At Momo's room**

Momo was packing her stuff for her trip, at the same time Tobiume materialised in front of Momo.

Tobiume said, "Momo, I am having a bad feeling on what is going to happen later on."

Momo sighed and said, "I agree with you Tobiume, but since I have been assigned, let's do the best we can!"

Tobiume smiled.

Momo said, "Tobiume, why is your pink sash dark red?"

Tobiume froze for a moment and said, "I wanted to have a change in colour!"

After speaking to Momo, Tobiume disappeared.

**Inside Momo's mind**

Tobiume said to herself, "That was close…"

All of a sudden an eerie voice came from the back, "When are you going to tell her truth? You know you cannot hide me from her, I would eventually take over you and her?"

After that being said, the eerie voice began to give an evil laugh.

**Author's note**

**Who do you think the eerie voice belonged to?**

**The next few chapters are about Captain Kurotsuchi and Momo**

**If possible I would also like to have all of you readers like and give inputs on my story so far.**

**If possible I would try to update the story every week.**

**Within the next few chapters the first enemy would appear.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing my story and I hope you enjoy it.**


	19. Chapter 19: Inner revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I do own this story.**

**Chapter 19: Inner revelations**

**Inside Momo's mind**

Tobiume started to launch fireballs from her bells towards a dark area inside the mind.

Explosions were seen and heard, suddenly the eerie voice came back and said, "Do you really think you could stop me from succeeding?"

Tobiume said, "I would stop you with whatever it takes, your actions have caused Momo's reiatsu and reiryoku to spin out of control!"

The voice said, "She wished for more power to be stronger so I gave it to her!"

Tobiume angrily said, "You fool!, what you done had upset the balance, before she could understand her own power, you force more power that she could not handle at the moment"

The voice continued to give an evil laughter.

All of a sudden a white figure that looked like Momo walked out from the dark area at the same time Tobiume was gritting her teeth in frustration.

Tobiume said, "An inner hollow that looks like Momo finally appeared…"

The white figure said, "You are absolutely correct!" and continued with the evil laughter

Inner Momo said, "You and I would eventually become one and there is nothing you can do about it"

Tobiume in a fierce tone said, "Enough of your nonsense! We won't become one! And stay away from Momo!"

Both drew their swords and started slashing at each other.

After a while, inner Momo said, "I would deal with you later on!"

Tobiume said to herself, "Momo needs to learn to control or else that hollow would take over …"

**Back in Momo's room**

Tobiume rematerialized in front of Momo and said, "Momo, you need to practice on how to control the excess reiryoku and reiatsu to prevent any unnecessary hurt on others and yourself!"

Momo sigh and said, "I understand Tobiume …"

Tobiume disappeared and Momo left the barracks and headed to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute

**At the Shinigami Research and Development institute**

Captain Kurotsuchi said, "Thank you all for coming"

He added on by saying, "I would want all of you to help me gather more information regarding these knights, it would be even better if you could bring back stuff for me to experiment on!"

He looked at Toshiro and said, "Captain Hitsugaya, I wish you all the best!"

Toshiro nodded.

Then he looked at Momo and said, "Lieutenant Hinamori, would you want to be part of my experiment?"

She said, "No! Captain Kurotsuchi, I would not want to be!"

Captain Kurotsuchi grinned and said, "It's ok maybe some other time …"

Toshiro in an annoyed tone said, "Captain Kurotsuchi do you have anything else important to speak about?"

Captain Kurotsuchi said, "Nothing else left but do remember to update me of your findings constantly!"

The investigation team left the Shinigami Research and development institute

Meanwhile Captain Kurotsuchi talked to himself, "Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, you are going to be a very interesting test subject"

And he continued to laugh continuously.

At the same time Momo was thinking at what Captain Kurotsuchi would want with her.

**Author's note**

**Finally I am back to writing this story**

**What do you think Captain Kurotsuchi plans to do?**

**The next few chapters are about Captain Kurotsuchi and Momo**

**If possible I would also like to have all of you readers like and give inputs on my story so far.**

**If possible I would try to update the story every week.**

**Within the next few chapters the first enemy would appear.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing my story and I hope you enjoy it.**


	20. Chapter 20: Trouble that has yet to come

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I do own this story.**

**Chapter 20: Trouble that has yet to come**

**In the world of the living**

The group exited the senkaimon and entered a dark alley in Karakura town.

They put on their gigai which made them wear Karakura high school uniforms.

Once that was done, they started to discuss their plan of action.

After discussing, Nemu headed to find the Ishida household.

While the rest were still figuring out where Rukia could be, just nice a flyer flew on to Renji's face.

Then Renji took the flyer off his face and said, "Who did that?"

Momo took the flyer and said, "It just flew on to your face, this flyer says that if you need and provisions, sweets, snacks or can food you can find it at the Urahara shop."

Toshiro said, "Kisuke Urahara seems to be a likely place for Rukia to be"

Hence they walked towards the Urahara shop.

**At Urahara shop**

Kisuke suddenly sneezed.

Tessai asked, "Are you ok?"

Kisuke said, "No matter, must be some pretty lady out there talking how handsome I am!"

Tessai took out a pill bottle and said, "This medicine I have here would some your cold!"

Kisuke said, "There's no need for it!"

Then they continued their minor quarrel

The door of the shop opened and Kisuke turn around and said, "Welcome to the Urahara store! How may I help you?"

Toshiro said, "Greetings Urahara, where's Rukia Kuchki I have a hunch she would be here?"

Kisuke said, "Your hunch is correct, she is in one of the rooms behind, Tessai would bring you all there"

The group followed Tessai to the back of the shop.

**In the room**

Rukia was sitting down thinking what had happened.

When she saw Toshiro and the rest entered, she stood up and said, "Good afternoon, Captain Hitsugaya, Renji and Momo"

They all sat down and Toshiro asked the first question, "Rukia could you explain from the start what took place since your arrival?"

Rukia nodded

**Rukia's recount of the situation**

Rukia was patrolling the area, she heard sounds of sword clashing and headed towards the area.

The moment she arrived at the scene, she saw a few men in armour attacking the group of shinigami under her.

One of the Shinigami killed a knight and look backed and said, "Lieutenant Kuchki is here guys! We are going to be ok!"

The next moment a huge wave of light hit them.

After the wave disappeared, the group of shinigami dropped to the ground and seemed lifeless.

Rukia looked to the direction of the wave and saw a woman in armour but she was different from the rest as she had a letter V on her armour whereas the rest didn't have.

Rukia said, "Who are you, a knight?"

The female knight said, "My name is Victoria, I'm a knight of chaos and oblivion, I hold the title of dame and my job is to send the shinigami of the Gotei 13 especially the captains and lieutenants to their graves!"

Rukia said, "I am lieutenant Rukia Kuchki of squad 13 of the Gotei 13, you are not going anywhere else! I'm going to stop you right here right now!"

Rukia drew her zanpakuto and attempted to slash Victoria but she blocked it with her sword and the sword fight continued.

Rukia asked the soul society to remove the restrained and they approved.

Rukia jumped backwards and said, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki"

When she turned her zanpakuto, the blade, hilt, and tsuba turn completely white.

Rukia said, "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

After Rukia called out the dance, punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi-circle, did her battle stance and pointed her zanpakuto at Victoria.

A large, powerful avalanche of cold air headed towards her.

Victoria said, "Divine slash!"

She slash her sword creating a wave of light which collided with the cold wave.

It froze the wave and broke the wave into pieces.

Rukia pointed her index finger at Victoria and said "Bakudo No.61 Rikujokoro".

Six thin wide beams of light slam into a Victoria's midsection.

Rukia continued on and said, "Hado No.63 Soren Sokatsui".

Rukia makes a pushing motion with both of her palms to push the gathered energy towards Victoria in a concentrated blast.

After the smoke faded away, there was a hole on the armour.

Victoria said, "That was closed, now you would pay for what you have done!"

Rukia was thinking to herself how to stop the knight, the next moment Victoria disappeared and did a blow to the back to Rukia.

Rukia used shunpo and got behind of Victoria.

She pointed her palm at the back of Victoria's head and said, "Hado No.31 Shakkaho".

An orb of crimson red energy was fired from the palm and hit the helmet.

The bottom of the helmet broke and black hair came down from the broken segment.

Victoria used her fist and punch Rukia down towards the ground.

Victoria said, "Time to end this!"

Before she could attack Rukia, Ichigo Kurosaki intercepted the attack and eventually drove her away.

**End of recount**

Rukia said, "This was what happened."

Toshiro said, "Thank you for the information Rukia, we would investigate the matter, do join us once your wounds are healed"

Rukia nodded.

Toshiro said, "Tomorrow we would enter Karakua high school as students and seek out any info about a person with long black hair named Victoria."

**The next day**

Ichigo was playing with his pen and when the door opened he looked stunned.

The homeroom teacher said, "Class today we would have some new students joining us!"

Toshiro said, "Hi I am Toshiro Hitsugaya"

Momo said, "Hi I am Momo Hinamori"

Renji said, "Hi I am Renji Abarai"

Once they all introduced themselves they went to sit behind Ichigo except for Renji who sat next to him and started to disturb him.

All of a sudden, the classroom door was opened and a girl with long black hair rushed in.

She apologised for being late and went to sit next to Momo.

Renji asked Ichigo, "Ichigo who is she?"

Ichigo said, "Oh you mean Victoria?, she is only the prettiest and smartest student in class!"

The teacher threw chalk on both of them and said, "Ichigo, you and your brother can settle another time or outside of class!"

The three shinigami looked at each other signalling that they could have found their target.

**Author's note**

**Finally I am back to writing this story**

**The first enemy appeared, more to come**

**Within the next few chapters the origins of how the hollow in Momo came to be would be revealed.**

**If possible I would also like to have all of you readers like and give inputs on my story so far.**

**If possible I would try to update the story every week.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing my story and I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
